Bubbly
by Bru Moraes
Summary: A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela. Mas nós estamos nos escondendo num lugar seguro. Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes. Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro. • Inspirada na música Bubbly - Colbie Caillat.


**N/A:** Eu já tinha postado essa one-shot aqui, mas apaguei e agora estou postando de novo. Faz tempo que eu a escrevi e nem faço ideia se foi betada hahaha. Eu amo a Alice e Jasper, do fundo do meu coração, mas dêem uma chance ao casal. Bella e Jasper é definitivamente um guilty pleasure hahaha.

Beijos.

**Capítulo único: You've got me feeling like a child now**

A insistente chuva caía lá fora deixando o clima frio. Eu estava com calça e blusa de moletom e meias coloridas nos pés. Fui até a cozinha e soltei um bocejo.

Eu não estava com sono, era apenas... Tédio.

- Uma linda chuva dessas e nada para fazer. Muito legal. – Murmurei baixo e abri os armários.

Não tinha nada de muito atraente lá. Quero dizer: Tinha. Mas eu não estava afim de comer brigadeiro pela 5ª vez naquela semana. Poderia virar uma bola!

- Por isso odeio férias. – Resmunguei fechando os armários. Como se eu odiasse mesmo as férias. – Nunca se tem nada para fazer e ainda mais em um dia chuvoso como este.

Respirei fundo e me arrastei até a sala, sentando-me no sofá quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

- Droga. – Resmunguei me levantando e assim que abri a porta, dei de cara com Jasper.

Meu amigo. Meu irmão. Minha força. Minha alegria.

Minha paixão platônica.

- Boa tarde tia. – Ele me deu um selinho, o que era costume, e adentrou a minha casa com uma caixa de pizza nas mãos.

- Boa tarde moço. – Respondi meio perdida. – O que faz aqui?

Ele seguiu até a cozinha sem responder e eu bufei fechando a porta a minha frente. Fui atrás dele um pouco exaltada.

Isso também seria TPM?

- Ouviu a minha pergunta? – Perguntei me encostando no batente da porta enquanto ele abria a pizza.

- Claro.

- E então?

- Eu vim passar a tarde toda com você comendo pizza, debaixo do edredom e claro, assistindo um filme chato, meloso que me dará vontade de dormir. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos. Existia mais folgado?

- Mas a folga é uma coisa linda não? – Perguntei olhando para ele e ele sorriu.

- Não reclama tia, comprei sua pizza favorita!

Não agüentando ficar brava com ele soltei um riso baixo.

Ele sorriu mostrando suas covinhas e se aproximou de mim.

- Vai ficar desse jeito comigo? Brava?

Respirei fundo e fechei a cara.

I've been awake for a while now

_Há algum tempo agora_

You've got me feeling like a child now

_Você me fez sentir como uma criança agora_

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

_Porque toda vez que eu vejo o seu rosto animado_

I get the tingles in a silly place

_Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo_

- Sim. Estou muito brava com você. – Falei começando a rir por dentro.

- Está? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e tocou minha barriga.

- Sim! Estou.

Ele então começou a me cutucar com seus indicadores e depois, a fazer cócegas em minha barriga. Comecei a rir e a me inclinar além de implorar para que ele parasse.

- Ah não! Jazz, isso não é justo, pára!

- Então diz que não está mais brava comigo. – Ele mandou ainda me fazendo cócegas.

- Eu juro, não estou brava com você! – Falei rindo e então ele me soltou.

- Bom mesmo.

- Que filme nós vamos assistir? – Perguntei inocentemente e ele olhou para mim sorrindo. Senti um arrepio...

- Aquele filme chato que você ama assistir: A Walk To Remember. – Ele respondeu fazendo cara de bobo.

It starts in my toes

_Começa na ponta dos meus pés_

And I crinkle my nose

_Me faz enrugar o nariz_

Wherever it goes I always know

_Pra onde for, sempre sei_

That you make me smile

_Que você me faz sorrir_

Please stay for a while now

_Por favor fique agora por um instante_

Just take your time

_Não tenha pressa_

Wherever you go

_Em qualquer lugar que você vá_

- Ah! Essa cena é muito podre, ele lá se sentindo o bonzão só porque é popular e quase deixou o cara paraplégico! Ah, fala sério, esse Landon é um idiota! – Jazz comentou amigavelmente sobre o filme.

Estávamos na minha cama, cobertos pelo edredom quentinho, comendo pizza com Coca Cola e assistindo o filme como duas pessoas adultas e centradas:

Eu chorando e ele criticando.

Soltei um riso do que ele havia dito.

- Se você odeia tanto esse filme, por que me chama pra assistir? – Perguntei e ele riu.

- Não odeio esse filme. Ele tem coisas boas, como por exemplo... Essa Jamie é gostosa. Entende o que eu digo? – Ele perguntou e olhou para mim; seus olhos verdes brilhavam de expectativa por uma possível pratada de pizza na cabeça.

Mas não. Eu senti meu coração acelerar e aquele arrepio bobo mais uma vez.

The rain is falling on my window pane

_A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela_

But we are hiding in a safer place

_Mas nós estamos nos escondendo num lugar seguro_

Under covers staying dry and warm

_Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes_

You give me feelings that I adore

_Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro_

- Você é tão idiota... Ainda não entendo como uma menina pode se apaixonar por você! – Falei aquilo e no fundo sabia a resposta. Ele é idiota, chato, resmungão, carinhoso, gentil, confiável e...

- Hum. Presta atenção no filme, sim? – Ele desconversou e eu ri abafado no seu ombro.

It start in my toes

_Começa na ponta dos meus pés_

Make me crinkle my nose

_Me faz enrugar o nariz_

Wherever it goes

_Pra onde for,_

I always know

_Eu sempre sei_

That you make me smile

_Que você me faz sorrir_

Please stay for a while now

_Por favor fique agora por um instante_

Just take your time

_Não tenha pressa_

Wherever you go

_Em qualquer lugar que você vá_

- Já se apaixonou por alguém? – Perguntei do nada enquanto víamos Landon chorando ao saber da doença de Jamie.

Jazz paralisou e engoliu em seco.

- Por que saber disso agora? – Perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

- Ah. Curiosidade.

What am I gonna say

_O que eu vou dizer_

When you make me feel this way?

_Quando você faz com que eu me sinta desse jeito?_

I just ... hum ...

_Eu apenas... hum_

Ele respirou fundo.

- Ah! Fala vai? – Pedi cutucando sua barriga.

Ele sorriu e deu pause no filme, desligando a televisão também.

- Vou te contar uma história. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Posso?

Dei de ombros.

- Pode.

Ele sorriu e se virou de lado, ficando de frente para mim. Fiz o mesmo.

- Sabe... Há... 2 anos atrás eu conheci uma pessoa. – Ele começou. – E eu gostei de ter conhecido ela, porque hoje em dia ela é... Minha melhor amiga. – Ele disse e olhou para mim.

Senti o rubor em minhas bochechas e abaixei os olhos.

And it starts in my toes

_Começa na ponta dos meus pés_

Makes me crinkle my nose

_Me faz enrugar o nariz_

Wherever it goes

_Pra onde for,_

I always know

_Eu sempre sei_

That you make me smile

_Que você me faz sorrir_

- Essa menina é... Especial. – Ele disse e soltou um riso. – Muito especial. Ela esteve do meu lado nos momentos que eu mais precisei. Me fez rir quando eu quis chorar e me fez chorar quando eu não quis. Graças a sua mania de fazer cartinhas e bilhetes amorosos tão sinceros pra quem ama. – Ele disse e soltou um risinho. – E foi por essa menina especial que eu me encantei. – Ele disse e então com seu indicador, levantou meu rosto. – Eu me apaixonei por você Bells. E... Só precisava de um momento para te contar.

Please stay for a while now

_Por favor fique agora por um instante_

Just take your time

_Não tenha pressa_

Wherever you go

_Em qualquer lugar que você vá_

Fechei os olhos e senti sua boca perto da minha. Até que nossos lábios se juntaram e eu senti um arrepio em minha espinha. Sua boca foi carinhosa com a minha e sua mão segurou meu rosto com delicadeza.

Sua língua pediu passagem e eu cedi sem me importar com nada. E então, o beijo ficou mais urgente, mais forte, mais brusco, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonante.

Passei a mão em seus cabelos e ele me deitou na cama, ficando por cima de mim. Eu já estava com dificuldades em respirar e ele ao notar isso desgrudou nossos lábios fazendo-me soltar um muxoxo de tristeza.

- Melhor terminarmos de ver o filme. – Ele disse e voltou à posição que estávamos antes disso tudo.

Respirei fundo pensando se tudo tinha sido um sonho até ser puxada para perto de seu peito.

Sentir seu peito subir e descer por sua respiração e a calma que emanava dele me fez relaxar. O abracei como se ele fosse fugir a qualquer momento e ele passou a mão que estava em minhas costas para os meus cabelos, fazendo carinhos circulares neles.

Adormeci.

I've been asleep for a while now

_Já faz um tempo que eu adormeci_

You tucked me in just like a child now

_Você me cobriu como uma criança agora_

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

_Porque toda vez que você me segura em seus braços_

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

_Eu fico confortável o bastante para sentir o seu calor_

Acordei depois de um tempo um pouco assustada. Eu estava com o cobertor sobre meu corpo até meus ombros e não havia mais nada em cima da cama além de nós dois.

Franzi o cenho e então olhei para cima encontrando um par de olhos verdes me fitando com diversão... E amor.

- Olá tia. – Ele disse olhando para mim enquanto sua cabeça estava apoiada em seu cotovelo.

- Oi. – Abaixei a cabeça e ele riu colocando seu braço por baixo de mim e o outro em volta e assim, deitando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

- Tem muito tempo que eu dormi? – Perguntei um pouco adormecida.

- Hum. Uma hora e meia mais ou menos. – Deu de ombros e eu bocejei. – Acho que alguém está com sono.

- Não. Mas acho que estou sonhando.

- Por que acha isso? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e eu dei de ombros.

- Pelo que você disse. Se é que você disse.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu amo você sua bobinha. – Declarou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz fazendo-me sorrir.

It starts in my soul

_Começa na minha alma_

And I lose all control

_E eu perco todo o controle_

When you kiss my nose

_Quando você beija o meu nariz_

The feeling shows

_O sentimento aparece_

'Cause you make me smile

_Porque você me faz sorrir baby_

Baby just take your time now

_Apenas leve seu tempo_

Holding me tight...

_Me segurando forte_

- Eu também te amo. – Falei e ele me deu um beijo na boca.

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

_Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar que você vá..._

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

_Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar que você vá..._

- Vamos namorar. Vamos noivar. Vamos casar. Vamos ter muitos filhos juntos, vamos envelhecer e...

- Hey! – Chamei sua atenção e comecei a rir. – Não acha que está sendo adiantado não?

- Ah! Qual é? Quando os namorados não fazem planos futuros com suas namoradas, vocês reclamam. Tô fazendo poxa! – Ele disse fazendo um biquinho fofo que me deu vontade de morder.

- Repete. – Pedi.

- O que?

- O que eu sou sua?

Ele sorriu mordendo o lábio. Depois me deu um selinho.

- Minha namorada.

Sorri.

- E quem disse? Você me pediu em namoro por acaso?

Ele revirou os olhos e saiu da cama, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, ficando de frente pra mim.

- Oh ilustríssima e amabilíssima Isabella Marie Swan. Aceita ser minha namorada e ser amada e agüentar um ser tão chato como eu de agora em diante? – Pediu fazendo uma carinha fofa e eu bati em seus cabelos.

Ele se levantou sorrindo e nós nos beijamos mais uma vez.

- Sempre. – Falei e ele mais uma vez me beijou.

Wherever you go, always know

_Em qualquer lugar que você vá, sempre sei_

'Cause you make me smile

_Que você me faz sorrir _

Even just for a while...

_Mesmo que apenas por enquanto _

**FIM.**


End file.
